


Love me again

by Ashthetic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, H3h3, Jake paulers, Jealousy, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthetic/pseuds/Ashthetic
Summary: H3h3 fanfrick XD





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan and Hila had been known for many things like the proud founding owners of their youtube channel h3h3 and their successful 2nd channel: spidermanrulez23 where they post awesome spiderman videos and of course being the best youtube couple of all youtube couples. But then 2 years later after their spicy wedding, Hila had been noticing a drastic change in her husband. Hila couldn't really figure out what it was though. On Saturdays Ethan would come home at around 9:00pm when he would usually come at 8:58pm and it worried her that maybe Ethan had been doing things behind her back. Unthinkable things.

It was on a Saturday night Hila decided to finally ask her husband what has been going on, "lol nothings been going on bby ;)" Ethan said. They were at the dinner table eating vegan spaghetti because Ethan's been on a diet. another reason Hila had been asking these questions "Ethan, you're lying I know some thing's up." Hila said sounding serious as she shoved her mouth with spaghetti "wot makes u ask dat :0????" Ethan asked drinking his vegan soda "well you've been coming home later than usual, and you're on a diet for some reason" Hila said "lol wats wrong with wanting to loose my Sexy fupa ;))??" Hila agreed, maybe her husband has been coming home from the gym to impress his girl. Hila was proud and wanted to reward Ethan. So after dinner they went to their bedroom and enjoyed a romantic night together watching Spiderman and Elsa vids. 

A week passed and soon Saturday came by. Hila was in her room filming a frozen vid :D. When she heard a knock at her door "hey hela I'm leaving lol bye ;))" Ethan said in the other end of the door "where are you going?" Hila asked "I'm gonna go film a vid with a gay guy :))" Ethan responded. Hila didn't know any gay guys tho so she said the first gay youtuber that came to her mind "Tyler Oakley?" "No. IDubbbz lol" Ethan said and with that he was gone. A cray cray idea came into hilas mind, she should follow Ethan to where he was going XD not that Hila didn't believe him tho she just really wanted to see idubbbbbbbz do gay things.

Ethan led Hila all the way to the far depths of Forehead Carter's house and whenever Ethan would turn around or something Hila would hide in the nearest bush(not the president you retard) to stimulate the illusion that Ethan was alone(oh wtf I got a little deep with my words there xD) once Ethan arrived at ehdubs house he rang the door bell and once he pushed onto the button the I'm gay meme sounded "like Omg who is it???? 


	2. Chapter 2

idubbbz said in his incredibly gay voice "It's me Ethan from hehe productions :D" Ethan said. Idupppz opened the door and greeted the Sexy thicc man with a kiss on the cheek "omgee hii. Don's tell my bf Max i kissed you tho he would be like so mad " idubz said. So Ethan was cheating on Hila with the skinny twink? Hila should of known. When she was about to get out of the Bush she was hiding from to slap him, her anger soon went away when eldubbbz took a 15 inch Dildo out of his back pocket and handed it Ethan. "This one's pretty good trust me. It's not used I swear" idebbbz said. "OK bye :)" Ethan said as he walked away into the sunset ":P" idubbbz said.

When Ethan left Ian's house he continued walking the streets of LA, Hila following still very curious to see where her thicc husbend was heading to. Finally he walked into so,even gay bar with the huge dildo still in his hand earning a few happy happy faces from a couple of happy happy gay men in rainbow shirts. Hila tried walking into the bar but a mean guard wearing a rainbow shirt stopped her from doing so "you can't go in this is like, for gay peeps only!" He said in a squeaky voice "I'm Trans tho" Hila lied. But who was there to tell the difference Hila did look like a guy anyway. "Oh u are?" The guard asked "Yeah sure." Hila said "oh ok my mistake, people like you are always welcome. Lol" the guard then opened the door for the lovely transgender Hila.

Hila entered the bar and when she did alot of lesboes were :)ing at Hila. One girl even offered her a drink "no thanks" Hila said nicely "I'm straight." When she said that alot of the lesboes looked at her angerly "K.Y.S!" one lesbihonest Hissed at her. Hila looked around the bar looking for the fat man but he was no where to be seen "hay ya loOOkang four somE un?" Someone said behind her. Hila turned around and saw the man the legend himself: Logan paul. "Oh hi." Hila said trying not to fan girl "lol hAi I'm LOgAnnnnn pal." He said "I ThiNk iM aLsOo beRy drUnk." He said. "Yeah, you think." Hila said raising her eyebrow at the colorblind man "listen I'm here to find my husband he left the house with a dildo and then he came here and I'm wondering why, have you seen him?" She asked. Logan nodded a nope. Then an usual question popped into her head so she asked Logan "hey why are you at the gay bar anyway?" Hila asked "oh I heard Ethan was coming over and I wanted to see the show" Logan said. Hila's eyes widened. She was truly shook. "What show?" She asked nervously. "Come I'll show you" Logan said and he took Hila by the hand and led her into the family bathroom.

 Once in the bathroom the only noise was high pitched moans and banging on the tolit "oh u like dat dont u B^)" a voice said, it was Ethan's voice. SHOOK X2!!!!!. Hila burst open the door of the stall the noises were coming from. What she saw was enough to make her scream, Ethan was on top of Jake paul doing the BEEP with him. Ethan screamed when he heard hilas blood shilling shrieks "ETHAN WHAT'RE YOU DOING!!!?!?!?!!" Hila screamed "I was just beating up Jake paul for being such cancer!" Ethan said turning around and revealing that they in fact weren't doing gay things together but rather killing eachother and the dildo was being used as a weapon not a self pleasure tool. "I wanted this to be a suprise but I've been killing off cancer for the past month, buzzfeed is next by the way." Ethan said. He got up to wipe blood off of his sausage fingers and looked at Hila in the eyes sweetly, "What did you think I was doing, dude?" Ethan asked. "Oh nothing" Hila laughed. 

 The rest of the night was filled with Ethan and and Hilas usual goofs and giggles. they'd mess around in the bar doing couple romance shit and other stuff. And from now on Hila didn't worry about Ethan when he left to the bar and came back at nine with his shirt covered in blood. That was until he came home with white shit all over his mouth. thats when Hila really began to worry.

The end


End file.
